Devil's Rejects 2
by Whitecat
Summary: The movie is a lie. Otis and Baby arn't dead. Meet the next generation of Firefly
1. Char Bios

Char Bios

Name- Aura Eve Driftwood

Known aliases- Princess Spaulding, Pyrefly Firefly, Delta Dawn, Aura Spaulding, Aura Firefly, Angel Dameon, Mary Evans, Marie Evans, Mocking Bird, Baby Princess

Age-24

Eye color- Bright "unholy" blue

Hair- Black, down to tailbone, sometimes in pigtails with blue streaks

Other physical attributes- Ice cold to touch, scar over left eye, scar on chest, clown makeup, tattoo on knuckles that says "Fuck You!"

Arrest record- 3counts solicitation prostitution, 5 counts armed robbery, 50 counts grand theft auto

History- The oldest and only daughter of Otis and Baby, Aura has her own way of dealing with things. After witnessing Cutter being gunned down after closing up the store at age 10, she's been a touch crazy, known to go into fits of depression and even self injury if not watched in such fits. More of a mix of both Ho1C and DR Baby, she can be very child like around the house and when with Lucifer, but once in her "Princess" mode she can be very cunning, charming and even seductive and lethal.

Weapons- Steel baseball bat with knife blade welded on, AK47

Quotes- "I am god, I am the devil, I am Santa Clause, I am the boogeyman. I am all that you love and fear rolled into one and I am here to end your soul."

"Well that's funny sheriff, yer daddy said the same thing 'fore I ripped his heart out and played ball."

"Oh fuck you, ya fuckin hypocrite."

"What's the matter sheriff? Don'tcha like clowns? Yer daddy sure did :licks lips: he liked us a whole bunch :smirk:"

"Can't shame the shameless sheriff."

"My little angel boy…Whyfuckindell WILL DIE!"

* * *

Name- Lucifer Cutter Driftwood

Known aliases- Luci, Cutter Driftwood, Deputy, Enos Firefly, Axel Smith, Blake Smith, Orion Kennedy, Jack Samson, Raven

Age-21

Eye color- Grayish blue

Hair- Shoulder length black

Other physical attributes- Ghost pale, scar on left arm, tattoo on chest of butterfly

Arrest record-

History- Only son of Otis and Baby, Luci is most likely the closest thing to sane a Firefly can get. Very soft spoken, Luci works for the enemy as a deputy under Sherriff Whydell. When not at work he's in his fathers old shed creating masterpieces for Aura's shop. Like their parents, he and she are lovers and often find comfort in one another.

Weapons- Sawed off shotgun, silver handled knife, 88mm semi-automatic

Quotes- "Oh Aura, HELL YEA!"

"In this moonlight, under these stars, I could swear ya were a fuckin angel."

"Fuck you old man. Incest is incest adoption or blood and since ya and momma are sibs…OH FUCK YOU!"

"Sorry ma'am, yer under arrest."

"Ya know Doug, I was gonna take it easy on ya, but you crossed the line. I've always tried to keep the peace, even keepin Aur from killin ya after my daddy, but now I realize ya can't be a pig and a Firefly both. Take a good look at this picture, Doug, cause this little boy's the reason yer gonna die tonight.

* * *

Name- Doug Anderson Whydell

Known aliases- Sherriff Whydell, Sherriff Whyfuckingdell

Age- 27

Eye- Brown

Hair- Short buzz cut brown

Other physical attributes- Muscular, lean, scar across lower back, crossed tattoo on left forearm.

Arrest record-

History- Son of John Whydell, like his father and uncle, Doug longs to kill the remaining Fireflies. Some how Doug is unaware his deputy is in fact one of them, despite him taking every lunch break at Princess Spaulding's. Like past Whydell's he is driven by loss, his father being killed by Aura when she was 16. He broke Otis mentally in revenge, or so it seemed. Till Will.

Weapon-88mm semi-automatic(Standard issue)

Quotes- "I hate chicken and I HATE clowns!"

"You, ya momma, yer grandma, ya anit nuttin but dirty whores. Sure ya may think ya rose up over them, but deep down, yer soul's walkin the streets lookin for a John."

"Deputy, I want that whore dead! Dead and buried!"

"Crossed the line? CROSSED THE LINE? THERE IS NO FUCKIN LINE DEPUTY!"

* * *

Name- Jason Macaboy

Known aliases- Mac, Smack Daddy, Big Daddy Mac, Macaboy, Owl

Age- 32

Eye- Black

Hair- Blond, short, usually oiled back

Other physical attributes- Short, thin, not quite tan

Arrest record- 10 counts armed robbery, 50 counts solicitation prostitution, 4 counts grand theft auto

History- Son of a friend of the family, he serves as a hide away for the foursome. Running a huge plantation on the Texas Mexico boarder. He has a close knit relationship with Aura who he looks upon as a sister.

Weapon- Shotgun, butcher knife

Quotes- "Is that my Baby Princess? Damn you all grown up girl!"

"Otis, my daddy looked up ta ya…I anit much more than a corn fucker…But I anit a nutsack, I got ya back."

:Lucifer…ya take Aura and ya folks take 2 fuckin 80…SHUT UP JAMIE…till ya hit the boarder. GO I GOT YA BACK!"

"I got ya back."

"Trust me Baby Girl, pigs' anit nuttin but mortal scum. But us…our kind…Aura…our kind are GODS!"

* * *

Name- William "Will" Otis Driftwood

Known aliases-

Age- 1

Eye- Gray

Hair- Blond, curly

Other physical attributes- Pudgy, large bright eyed

Arrest record-

History- Aura and Luci's only child left to carry on the legacy. Like his parents and their mother, he too was born in the house in Ruggsville. Aura and Luci's pride and joy, the bright and bubbly boy was taken from this planet far before his time much to his mother and father's heartache. Will's memory is the driving force behind Lucifer and Aura's stopping the run and starting to fight back and ultimately the end for one side.

Weapon-

Quotes- "Momma"

"Dada"

* * *

Name- Jamie Lucas Dameon

Known aliases-

Age- 29

Eye- Green

Hair- Red, usually full of grease

Other physical attributes- Stocky, tall, X shaped scar on forehead

Arrest record-

History- Jamie is Mac's right hand man and outside the family, his closest friend. Jamie was raised in a cult until he was 17 when he met Mac. Together they started "Black Cats", on the land left to him by his grandparents. Jamie's content to run the mechanical side of the plantation and leave Mac to deal with the girls, all but "Angel".

Weapon- Crowbar, wrench, shotgun, screwdriver, butcher knife

Quotes- "Mac ya CAN'T be serious!"

"Damn corroded pipe. Anit shit workin in this fuckin shit hole."

"Ya accusin me of bein a chicken fucker?"

"Oh yea boss now THERE'S some nice puss :hit: Owww….oh OH THAT'S Aura opss :laugh:"


	2. New Song, Old Tune

Devil's Rejects 2: The Shit is On

DISCLAIMER: If you know their names I don't own them. Though I wish I owned Otis...evil thoughts. Please enjoy the **TRUTH**!

* * *

The summer lullaby was about to drive the painted clown to sleep. The sound of crickets broken by the occasional car passing by the tourist shop played softly. Covering her mouth to hide another yawn, Aura Driftwood (better known round Ruggsville as Princess Spaulding) looked up at the photo of herself as a young girl and the laughing clown with her. Slowly she pulled her ponytails down, slipping in back to wash the white and black paint off. A wailing cry far off caught her attention as it came ever closer. With a quick bolt Aura raced to the door to see a pig sitting in his car. Her natural instinct cause her to grab her bad, eyes wild as the car opened and he moved ever closer. "Gotcha!" "You goddamn mother fucking lily lickin cocksucker! I oughta bash yer balls in!" her voice a mix of extreme rage and yet softened by love. "I'd be more 'fraid if ya had that AK47 babe." Her younger brother wrapped his arms affectionately around her kissing her. "Gawd yer so good lookin when yer pissed." "Lucifer if ya wasn't such a fuckin god I'd kill ya," she nuzzled ever closer. "Come on you fucktard lets get home 'fore Momma gets royally pissed." After parking his car round back he climbed in her ragtop. 

"Momma we're home!" tossing her keys into a small dish she smiled at the man sitting in the recliner. Everyday she cursed Doug Whydell, cursed her father, and cursed herself. In Doug's eyes she had brought this on herself when she blew his daddy's brains out. He retaliated by arresting Otis and torturing him for days on end and trying to get him to tell him where Aura was, but all Doug did was destroy Otis mentally.

"Aura Eve Driftwood! You're late!" "Sorry mama. Pig came in." She gave a soft pleading look to the aged blond. "It's always Lucifer's fault anit it." Baby shot back. "Not Luc mama…Whydell. Said he was gonna finish what he started." Aura's hand gently creased her stomach. "Don't worry Mocking Bird. Yer gonna be safe." Otis's voice cut the silence gently. "Now it's time for all mocking birds and ravens ta go ta bed. I'll tuck ya in." A soft smile crossed the demented girls face at the offer as she got a shower and changed into a white nightgown, snuggling up to Lucifer's warm form as Otis tucked the quilt under her placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'm sorry daddy." She muttered falling asleep.

Quietly chicken heads flew across the kitchen. "Six A.M. is NOT clown friendly." Aura stifled a yawn as she seasoned the chicken dropping it into the deep fryer. Soft tunes filtered through the shop as she sang along. Slowly a rusty black truck pulled up and Baby got out and made her way in hitting the bell. "Just put the birds in the…momma? Whatcha doi…" "HE'S MISSING!" Baby Shrieked at her daughter. "I woke up and he wasn't in bed or his chair. Checked the basement and the shed too." By now she was frantic and sobbing.

"Shh Momma. Let me turn off the fryer and call Luci. He couldn't get to far in his stat." After calling Lucifer she snatched up her keys and drove off with Baby right behind her. After hours of the trio crisscrossing Ruggsville, Aura pulled up into the old yard where her uncle used to get parts. "Daddy! Whatcha doin' way down here? Scared Momma ta death." Otis pointed to a stack of tires then whispered. "Tire swing." He smiled proud of his idea. "Ok Daddy grab a tire." Together they loaded it up into Aura's car as she let the others know she had him.

By nightfall Otis, Aura and Lucifer had rigged up a tire swing. Aura sat in the tire being pushed by Luci. "Ya know Aur, yer a fuckin angel." His voice full of love and awe. All she could do was shake her head. A small shiver escaped the clown as she sighed gently. The summer's lullaby was once again playing uninterrupted. Aura, Luci! Time ta come in." Baby called from the back porch. But her words fell on deaf ears…Aura was fast asleep and Luci was right behind her on that note.

The months seem to melt by as summer gave way to winter. Everything that was fresh had grown still and dead. And yet it is from death that the Fireflies rose. Aura lay fast asleep on the couch, Otis drawing in his chair. Baby and Lucifer had gone out of town to get a tree. A faint groan caught the attention of the fallen genius as he gently shook Aura awake helping her upstairs between cries. A small spark flooded his eyes as he calmly coached his frightened daughter, just as he had her mother before her. Gently he passed the little boy up to his momma. "D…addy? I…is he…" "He's fine baby girl. So am I." A soft smile passed between daughter and father. "William, William Otis Driftwood." Aura said proudly. "I dunno Aur," a voice came from the doorway, "I was thinkin' Lucifer Jr." A wide ass, almost Cutterish, smile on his face. "Fuck you!" But even as the words fell she smiled at her beloved. And for a while all was good again for the family. Otis was back to his crazy, genius self and the circle had made another cycle. But for the Fireflies, all good must end. Because good does not stay on evil's door longer than to ask how to get away.


	3. Shameful and Shameless

The sun rose high over the plantation near the Texas, Mexico boarder. Slowly the inhabitants set about various chores. Jason Macaboy sat in the front room, money flickering past his hand. "Hundred, hundred thirty, two hundred…two hundred eighty-five bucks," he smiled, Sugar and Lesily had a good draw last night. Slowly Macaboy split the money into three piles. "Sugar, Lesily! Jamie turn that off. Girls get yer asses down here!" Slowly a slender bleach blond and a brunette slipped down the stairs hands out. "Here ya go girls." Jason handed each one a small hand of cash. "Damn that's some fine ass right there Jamie boy." Mac let out a long slow whistle.

His eyes finally flickered up to the calendar, "December 22…maybe I oughta give Baby and family a call…wish um a blood red x-mas." Calmly his fingers dialed the familiar number. By the third ring he was starting to panic…usually Otis answered on the first. "Please don't let the pigs have them…Hello? Vera thank god. Scared me for a second." His eyes lit up as she explained. "My Baby Princess finally popped. Awe put her on please. Hey Princess." "MAC!" Aura's voice was tired, but the warm voice of good ole Smack Daddy Mac filled her with renewed energy. "Name's Will. I swear he's the cutest little thing under the sun." Mac smiled at the idea of the woman eight years his junior cradling a baby, smiling as gently as her grandma. "Just wanted ta wish ya'll a happy X-mas Babygirl." "Happy X-mas Jason." Slowly he let the phone settle into its cradle after a promise of pictures.

"Hey Jamie! Ya fix the shitter?" the sugary sweet voice cut into the workshop. "Yesss. And I don't want ya'll shovin no more paper towels down there, had ta snake the fuck outta it. I MEAN IT SUGAR!" The bleach blond just held up a hand as he muttered a swear. "Damn bitch breaks more than she earns," his voice ice cold as he tightened the screw into the door. "Anit no pussy worth the shit I put up with." "Oh I dunno bout THAT Jamie." A voice as oily as his own filled his ear. Slowly he circled his arms around the slender, silvery haired, yellow eyed female. "Oh Angel. Ya know I didn't mean ya. Ya anit no dirty two dime whore. Yer as pure as the first snow fall," he pressed his lips against hers, his hand stroking her spine. "NOW you're just sucking up Mr. Dameon. Anit nuttin like a horny silver tongued serpent." Slowly she twirled loose laughing, pulling him along. Her laughter cut the still air of the basement workshop, a sound like sweet chimes to Jamie who caught her and planted tender kisses up and down her neck. Slowly Angel pulled Jamie through the sheet that separated the workshop and bedroom, yanking him down onto the waterbed with a devilish smile on both their faces. "Beautiful angel fly just for me, cherish our love no matter where you may be. Stay just a moment on borrowed time, let not our sweet love be bought with nickel and dime," his voice tender and loving, just like his touch.

Slowly Mac lifted an old picture of a beautiful black eyed, blond, with bits of green woven into her braids, arm in arm with a black haired, black eyed man. In her arms was a bouncing boy. "Happy X-mas momma…" slowly he laid his head on his desk tears streaming from his eyes. A voice flooded his mind as he slept melting his pain into a soothing feeling.

By dawn he was feeling much better, dragging out rows of red, silver and gold lights to line the house, bar and tree with. Gold and silver tinsel was being unwound by Cassy. "Hey Jamie go get a tree yet?" "Tree? Jamie anit even got his lazy ass outta bed yet." Mac's eyes sparked as he stormed to the basement yanking back the sheet, Jamie spread across the bed on his stomach, legs spread, shirtless, in his black boxers snoring. "JAMIE! Get yer ass up and go get the fuckin tree!" Mac's good mood was vanishing fast. "Uhn….huh? Wha? Oh mornin' Mac." he yawned. "Sorry Mace, Angel was here last night." Jamie smiled. "Jamie, yer my brother and I love ya, but how come none the rest of us ever saw this whore," Mac found his head hitting the wall, Jamie snarling. "NEVER CALL HER A WHORE!" Mac nodded caught off guard by Jamie's outburst. He was really starting to question his friend's sanity. "Ok Jamie, ok. Just go get us a tree, Cassy and Christen wanna get working on it." Jamie grabbed his jeans and shirt taking the stairs two at a time.

Aura sat at the foot of the tree tying the hand made skirt onto it. "Star's leanin a bit." Otis commented playfully. "Well fix it. I'm hangin skulls and fingers down here, Momma's bakin and Luci's at work." True to the crowish clowns words skulls and finger bones dangled amongst the more traditional ornaments and lights and tinsel.


End file.
